Bitter, Sweet and Sour
by MuSiCiSmEgaga
Summary: Carlisle and Esme one shot rated m!


Sweet, Bitter, and Sour

By Spark Ember

CARLISLE'S POV

Edward has left for his honeymoon with my new daughter-in-law, Bella. Alice and Jasper have gone to a hotel for the weekend in France. Emmett and Rosalie have gone to Italy to meet with the Volturi about Bella's transformation, and they are staying for a week. Esme and I have the whole house to ourselves for at least a week, hopefully without any distractions.

ESME'S POV

We just waved Bella and Edward away to Isle Esme for a month or so four days ago, and then I got surprised by Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper saying that they had meetings and felt like taking a holiday... I miss them already.

CARLISLE'S POV

I've decided to go hunting. Two deer should do for tonight's meal. I think I should treat Esme, give her some nice, fresh blood, cuddle and talk with her, listen to some music, and hopefully... have sex. I can't wait to slide my fingers inside of her cunt, and to hump her like a dog. I can't wait for her to lick the precum from my cock, and to swirl into the mist of enticement.

ESME'S POV

It's only just sunk in that I am alone in the house with my husband. I love him to pieces, and I'm ready for the sex that we will probably have. I just don't feel in the mood. Oh well. It's not that I'm going to turn it down - but he better slide his fingers so far up my vagina that it hurts.

CARLISLE'S POV

Three hours later, and I found two deer and a rabit. I thought we'd eat on the balcony, so we don't make a mess. And then we could journey to the study to read and listen to some light music, and then take it up to the bedroom. Esme keeps looking at me, winking, seducing. I literally cannot wait.

ESME'S POV

Okay, now I am suspicious. He's been hunting, and dragged several animals up to our balcony. Carlisle seems to be setting up for a romantic dinner, and is putting a fresh CD into the study's CD player. I am sure he wants me. A rough, hard fuck. I love him, and he usually goes gentle, but this time, I want it like it's a one-night stand, hard, and with screaming. I want his dick, now.

CARLISLE'S POV

A hard fuck is what I'm thinking. Except, I also want to hear her beg and plead for my dick for two minutes. Then, I'll give it to her. Dinner went well, and we shared everything. Speech was not needed, nor wanted, during the feast. We journeyed to the study. Then we hesitate. It looks like Esme just wants to stay here and have long, hard, vigorous sex. I must insist, so I do. I stay, and kiss her hard.

ESME'S POV

Carlisle had hunted me a deer, and we ate on the balcony. I just want him now! I want to hump him all through the night. He kisses me tenderly, but hard. I break the kiss, and switch on some sexy music. I strip lightly, elegantly, but at the same time, desperate. He sways my hips while I strip, and he pulls off his clothes. We are naked. I think it's time for a lick around my cunt. I lift my leg, and place it over his shoulder, making my clit wide enough for him to stick his whole tongue inside, deep.

CARLISLE'S POV

Esme strips, and I can't help but push her hips from side to side while she does it. I take off my shoes and top, and gently heave off my jeans and briefs. We are both naked. She spins, and lifts her leg up to my shoulder, humping my face, looking for my tongue to delve inside of her fanny. I don't hesitate. My tongue and mouth circle her insides several times.

"Finger me. Poke me!" Esme whispers in delight. I stick my middle finger up her clit, and she screams in pleasure. It feels so good to hear the words "I want your penis! NOW!" from her. Again, I don't hesitate. I flip her around, and throw her on the desk. We move into the doggy position. My life has changed. I push in and out, hard and roughly. She screams again.

ESME'S POV

I hump his face, looking for Carlisle's tongue to get sucked inside of my hole. He immediatly circles it.

"Finger me. Poke me!" I say. He pushes his middle finger up my cunt. I scream with pleasure. "I want your cock! NOW!" I shout loudly. He throws me onto the desk, face down, and humps me into the doggy position. I scream loudly in delight as he humps me hard. I can't help but break our position by flipping him down to where I was lying. I wank his dick. Hard. He sighs loudly, and tenses. Carlisle now has a stiff boner.

We get into a normal position, and hump, his fingers and dick tunneling inside my pussy, pushing hard. I stick my fingers up inside his asshole, and he sighs and screams. So do I. SEX HAS NEVER BEEN THIS GOOD! 


End file.
